1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a procedure for the visual and microscopic study of the characteristics of a vegetable, such as: its diseases, flora identification, plates, nutrition organs, reproduction system, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently the study of these characteristics is carried out using photographs, films and other similar representations.
Obviously this system is deficinent with regard to identification of plants since the film or photograph is not accompanied by the visual characteristics of the plant in question.
Using the system of photography and/or film it is impossible to study diseases of deciduous plants because they cannot be obtained in optimum study conditions once they have fallen from the tree.
With the procedure of the invention, these above mentioned problems are resolved since the characteristics of a vegetable plant can be studied and visualized microscopically under really optimum obervation conditions that, in turn, allows a sample to be made available for a very long period of time.